Ultimate SpiderMan: The Return
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: Based on the game, 15 year old Peter Parker and Eddie Brock Jr. are best friends. That is until one day Eddie Brock Jr. steals a formula that was created by both friends' fathers and turns into the monstrous Venom.


Ultimate Spider-Man: The Return

Written By: DarkMagicEradicator67

Summary: Based on the game, 15 year old Peter Parker and Eddie Brock Jr. are best friends. That is until one day Eddie Brock Jr. steals a formula that was created by both friends' fathers. When Eddie turns into the monstrous Venom and is chased by secret organizational leaders like Nick Fury and Silver Sable. All the while Venom has a burning hatred for Spider-Man.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ultimate Spider-Man_, even though I do own a copy of it. It belongs to Ultimate Marvel. This is a story based on the Ultimate Spider-Man video game, released in 2005.

**Ultimate Spider-Man: The Return**

**Chapter 01:**

**Father's Pride**

_This is how it all began…_

"_AAAAAH!"_

_Which, leads to nonsense like this:_

_A few months ago, I reunited with my childhood friend Eddie Brock._

"_What is that?"_

"_It's…our inheritance!"_

_Eddie's dad and my dad, they worked together…before they died. _

"_We believe the suit may be the final step. Finally, a cure for cancer! People are dying all over the world, and all I want to do is try to help them, but because I signed the wrong paper for the wrong person…I can't…"_

_They had taken the suit away from Dad…and I was going to take it back. I thought, I knew…I could finish what he started. After the suit bonded with me, I felt good…great! I felt more than myself!_

"_YEEAAH!!!"_

_It didn't last._

"_W-what's happening to me? Get this offa me!!!"_

_I don't know what the suit had become, or what it had done to me…but I have super spider-powers and I couldn't control it, so I don't think anyone could ever hope to. But…when Eddie found out what I had done…who I really was…well, he was pretty angry…_

"_**Our fathers died to create me…and now you will…too." **_

That was the only thing 15 year old Peter Parker could hear. In case you hadn't known, Peter was in the worst possible place he could be in right now. He was facing his childhood friend Eddie Brock, who bonded with the Venom suit and become a monster, not long after Peter forcefully rejected his.

"Eddie…please tell me you didn't do this to yourself on purpose." Peter said, as Venom just kept shooting death glares at him.

"**_Our fathers died to create me…and now you will…too." _**Venom said.

"Yeah…you said that already." Peter remarked. Venom shot a tentacle towards Peter, only to be caught by him. "Listen to me, Eddie, you're smarter than this. "This **_isn't_** you, it's the suit. I've been behind it. I know what it's doing to you. Let me help you before you do something you'll regret."

Venom, apparently not hearing a single word Peter said, encased him with his tentacles, and slammed Peter into the wet grass, embracing the suit.

"_I gotta get outta here with this._" Peter thought. "_Now I'm fighting super-villains on school grounds? In my civilian clothes? Without my web-shooters?_"

"Eddie…I was able to fight it…you can too…" Peter called.

"**_WHYYYYYY?!"_ **Venom shrieked as he grasped his head in pain. Peter tried to get away from him, but a tentacle knocked him to the ground.

"You know what, that is IT!!!" Peter growled in rage. He leapt up into the sky, and started leaping away, with Venom right on his tail. They chased each other from rooftop to rooftop, battling each other at every chance they got. After Peter was able to knock Venom back, he hid behind a nearby building.

"_How could he do this to himself?_" Peter wondered. "_Is it the suit…or his own anger…_" Before Peter could answer himself, Peter gasped as he saw Venom, staring at where he was. "_Oh man, here we go._"

At once, Peter and Venom leapt into the air and pounced onto each other, each trying to defeat the other. The two then fell to the streets, where they cut open a few electrical wires, and crashed and split up on a car, whereas Peter landed on the ground, and Venom was still on the car, having killed the passengers inside from the crash.

"_I've gotta get_—" Before Peter could finish his thought, Venom's numerous tentacles grabbed hold of him, and absorbed Peter right into Venom's body, causing him great deals of pain.

"**_How does it feel now?!_" **Venom retorted. **"_You knew my father was a genius, Parker! It needs you to survive…it needs you…this is all your fault…_"**

In an instant, Peter ripped himself free from Venom, and he grabbed the closest thing he could find: a car tire.

"**_You hear me Parker, it needs you…_" **Venom kept saying over and over again.

"Sit down, Eddie!!!" Peter cried, as he whammed the tire into Venom's jaw, knocking him back. As the two were about to engage in battle once more, a police car drove towards both of them and stopped right in front of them, as a couple of police officers, wielding guns, came out, and pointed them at Peter and Venom.

"LIE ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!!!" one of the officers commanded. "Both of you…on the ground NOW!!!"

"Hold on a second…" Peter tried to explain. "This is just…"

Venom's massive roar interrupted Peter, as the officers began to fire at Venom, who absorbed every bullet.

"What the hell is _that_?" another officer asked. As Peter leapt on the side of a building, he watched what happened next: the officers continued shooting Venom, as he began to step back, placing his foot atop a cut-open electrical wire, spewing electricity everywhere.

"**_NNRRAAAGGHH!_"**

As Venom came in contact with the electricity, there was a binding flash of light that covered everything, and Peter had to shield his eyes to keep from getting blind. When Peter opened his eyes, all that was left of Venom was a puddle of purple slime, and the officers had their guns pointed at Peter.

"H-hands in the air!" they yelled. "Put them up, you mutant **freak**!"

And with his first instinct, Peter ran up the wall and escaped, leaping over and under every bullet fired at him, just trying to get home.

As he tried to get home, all Peter could think about were the words Nick Fury had told him after his fight with Eddie.

"_If there's no corpse…the guy's alive…_"

End of Chapter 01

Coming Soon:

Chapter 02:

Workout


End file.
